


gzenegger love story

by atamin



Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Vote 4 Suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atamin/pseuds/atamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there was a boy named Kwon Jiyong more commonly known as G-Dragon, member of the popular band Big Bang.</p><p>Jiyong had a big secret which he held for years. Not even his closest friend, Xi Raek, knew about it.<br/>The thing was that Jiyong had feelings for one and only, Arnold Schwarzenegger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gzenegger love story

Once upon a time there was a boy named Kwon Jiyong more commonly known as G-Dragon, member of the popular band Big Bang.

 

Jiyong had a big secret which he held for years. Not even his closest friend, Xi Raek, knew about it.

 

The thing was that Jiyong had feelings for one and only, Arnold Schwarzenegger. It was love at first sight for Jiyong, ever since he first saw Arnold in the popular film Terminator, he knew Arnold was the one for him.

 

At first whenever he saw him on television he could control himself but lately it's becoming more obvious and other bandmates are starting to notice Jiyong's unusual behavior.

 

One night, Choi Seunghyun, a fellow bandmate, confronted Jiyong.

 

"Hey, Jiyong, you've been acting strange for a while, is everything alright?" Seunghyun asked.

 

"Everything is fine..." Jiyong hesitantly said.

 

"Alright... I just wanted you to know that I am always here for you" Seunghyun smiled and got up "Tell me when you're ready, okay?" Jiyong nodded all kinds of thoughts were running through his head. _Should he just tell everyone? How would they react to him being gay? Would they accept?_

 

Jiyong decided to ring his friend Baekhyun.

 

 _"Hello? Jiyong?"_  Baekhyun's smooth voice was heard from the other line

 

"Hey! are you busy?"

 

_"I have a few minutes. What's up?"_

 

"You know... when you and Chanyeol... you know... you told the other members about you being in a romantic relationship?"

 

_"Umm... we just gathered all the members around and explained everythi-"_

 

"How did they react?!"

 

_"They were supportive. Why are you asking this all of the sudden? Jiyong, are you perhaps... the gay guy?"_

 

Jiyong stayed silent for a minute.

 

"Yeah, Baekhyun, you're the first person I'm telling this to. I really like this man, I have for a while, but I can't be with him." Jiyong sighed.

 

 _"Oh... w-who is this ma-mann?"_  Baekhyun asked

 

"He's a super famous superstar, Baekhyun, I met him once when I was in LA, his name is Arnold Schwarze-"

 

 _"Ahhh... Cha-ahh..."_  Baekhyun moaned

 

"OH GOD BAEKHYUN! Are you having sexual intercourse?!?!" Jiyong screamed

 

_"No no no my leg was cramping and Channie massaged it."_

 

"Okay.... Anyway I need to go. Have fun with your boyfriend!!" Jiyong said and quickly hung up.

 

Jiyong took his phone and opened a messaging application on which there was a group chat between the Big Bang members.

 

 _'Yo yo yo gather in the living room at 9 pm sharp I have some things to confess'_  Jiyong pressed send. Seconds later he received words from approval from other members.

 

Soon enough 9 pm came and everyone were comfortably seated on the living room sofa.

 

"So... what's up?" Youngbae spoke up

 

"I have this thing I want to tell you guys, I-I like.. I am a homosexual individual."

 

Everyone went silent.

 

 _'Oh shizzle'_ Jiyong thought  _'they hate me now'._

 

Moments later the small group which consisted of 4 homo sapiens told Jiyong words of approval and support.

 

* * *

*69 days later*

 

Jiyong was up early in the morning catching up with the news. One of the articles read:

 

TRENDING: SUPER FAMOUS SUPERSTAR ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGER COMING TO SOUTH KOREA!

 

Jiyong was excited. He wanted to meet Arnold and now was his chance.

 

He told Xi Raek about everything - him being gay and liking Arnold, a week ago, unfortunately Xi Raek did not approve of it and hasn't contacted Jiyong since.

 

* * *

*Timeskip*

 

Today was the day Arnold was coming to Korea.

 

Jiyong decided to dress up and head to the airport to meet his prince.

 

He put on his special Shrek shirt and black pants, hopped into his golden Lamborghini and made his way to the airport.

 

At the airport there were tons of fans of Arnold.

 

Arnold walked out of the gate.  _'There he was'_  Jiyong thought his heart fluttered, he started feeling nauseous, his head started spinning, he was losing balance and seconds later he passed out.

 

Arnold saw everything and ran up to Jiyong.

 

He touched Jiyong's shoulders with his manly Austrian hands and lightly shook him.

 

Jiyong opened his eyes, Arnold took a water bottle out of his backpack and gave Jiyong some to consume.

 

"Thank you" Jiyong mumbled under his breath.

 

"We should probably take you to the hospital." Arnold smiled, Jiyong's face burned a bright red.

 

"Come on let's go!" Arnold helped Jiyong stand up and lead him to his car.

 

At the hospital they took some of Jiyong's blood for tests and told him to rest at home and drink a lot of water.

 

"How do I repay you?" Jiyong asked Arnold. Arnold looked at him straight in the eyes and told him to take him out on a date.

 

At that moment Jiyong's world froze. Arnold Schwarzenegger, the man Jiyong fell in love, with wants to go on a date with him.

 

Jiyong told Arnold to come to a fancy 5 star restaurant also commonly known as McDonald's when 4 moons had passed aka on friday at exactly 5 pm.

 

Friday came sooner than expected and Jiyong was getting ready for his date with Arnold.

 

He decided to wear his special Vote 4 Suho shirt.

 

Soon enough it was time to head out.

 

On his way to the fancy 5 star McDonald's he went to the flower shop to buy some flowers.

 

He tried to be as secretive as he could so people wouldn't recognize him and it seemed to work so far.

 

At the McDonald's restaurant Arnold was seated at the back waiting for Jiyong.

 

"Hey! Sorry I'm late!!" Jiyong blushed "I bought you some flowers" Jiyong says and hands the big bouquet to Arnold.

 

"Thank you!"

 

Their date went really well. They talked about life and their careers.

 

"Jiyong... umm the real reason for why I came to Korea was to meet you... I've been a big fan ever since you debuted, at first when I began liking you i thought it was just some silly crush, but now that I have met you my feelings just deepened, I just want you to know that I really like you. Wait! No! I love you!"

 

Jiyong was shocked at Arnold's sudden confession, tears began forming in his eyes. Jiyong wrapped his arms tightly around Arnold's muscular torso and smashed his lips on to Arnold's.

 

"I love you too!" Jiyong responded. Arnold wiped Jiyong's face and kissed both of his cheeks, then the lips.

 

"But Arnold..." there always has to be a _'but_ '. "You live in the United States of America and I live here, I have a job here and you have a job there..."

 

"I don't care, just being beside you makes me happy :)" Jiyong began tearing up again

 

"Baby don't cry" Arnold hugged Jiyong.

 

* * *

 

2 weeks later Arnold had to go back to United States of America. Jiyong was depressed.

 

* * *

 

For months Jiyong and Arnold were seeing each other on the internet. It's been a year since they started dating, Jiyong was having thoughts about leaving Big Bang to live with Arnold in the United States of America.

 

He talked with the other members and they didn't like the idea of him leaving but agreed because it was for his own happiness.

 

2 months later Jiyong filed a lawsuit.

 

Another month later he left off to the United States of America to live with Arnold. They had finally confirmed to the media that they are in a relationship. The fans took it quite well and it inspired for Chanyeol and Baekhyun, who were one of the closest friends to Jiyong to come out as well.

 

In August of 2015 Arnold proposed to Jiyong and on the 30th of July, 2016, on Arnold's 69th birthday, they got married.

 

Not long later Choi Seunghyun confirmed to be dating the internet sensation Felix Kjellberg also known as PewDiePie.

 

 

Xi Raek tragically died in a car crash.

**Author's Note:**

> a.n.
> 
> THANK YOU for reading this beautiful story I wrote, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also don't forget to check my other fanfiction out, my asianfanfics account : asianboyturtle and EXO AMV MAKER on youtube


End file.
